Golden Boys
by Seadragon
Summary: The two voices faded into the blackness, along with their owners, who had unknowingly just decided the fate of two people. It was a scary thing, to think that your life could be changed before you were even born. But it was done, and they could only wait.
1. Prologue: Yesteryear

**Title:** Golden Boys

**Author:** Seadragon

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor

**Rating:** Pg-13

**Warning:** Contains slash. Also abuse, death, foul language. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Summary:** The two voices faded into the blackness, along with their owners, who had unknowingly just decided the fate of two people. It was a scary thing, to think that your life could be changed before you were even born. But it was done, and now they could only wait.

-----

**Prologue:** _Yesteryear_

-----

"Why are you here?"

"I want to make a deal…"

"A deal you say? What kind of deal?"

"An important one. Sort of."

"Sort of?" A pause. "This is another of your games, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Artemureus."

"Finn."

"What do I have to do?"

"Sign here."

"Helpful Artemureus. Really helpful."

"What did you expect? A care package? A fuzzy blanket?"

"What does it say?"

"Interesting question."

"No, you're just crazy."

"I'm not denying that."

"Just tell me. So I can sign it, and leave."

"Why such a hurry?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that I just LOVE spending time with sarcastic and cynical bastards, I guess I'll be staying then."

"Good to hear it."

"Get on with it Artemureus."

"Don't rush me."

"Artemureus."

"Finn."

"Artemureus."

"Finn."

"I don't have time for this. Tell me, or I walk."

"You'll regret it."  
  


  
"We'll never know, will we?"

"Alright, alright. Here's the deal. Your second great-grandchild will marry my first. No matter what the age gap."

"Any reason for this?"

"Not particularly."

"Remind me why we do this?"

"Amusement."

"Right. Amusement. We wont even be around then."

"Not my problem."

"Alright Artemureus, what's the catch?"

"Catch? What makes you think there would be a catch? Have I ever done such a thing?"

"Hmm… Let me think."

"No answer necessary."

"Didn't think so."

"Fine. If your child disagrees, all the fortune and estate shall be mine and vice versa. But if they both disagree, all the money and property is forfeited to the Ministry."

"You're crazy."

"We've already been there. Are you in?"

"I guess. Have I told you you're crazy?"

"Many times my friend, many times."

"I'm sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone else. I'm not your friend."

"Finn."

"Artemureus."

"Finn."

"Fine. Give it here."

"Gladly."

"Why do we do these things?"

"Amusement, my friend. Amusement."

The two voices faded into the blackness, along with their owners, who had unknowingly just decided the fate of two people. It was a scary thing, to think that your life could be changed before you were even born. But that's what they had done, and now, now the end is beginning.


	2. Chapter 1: Rope and Rule Breaking

**Title:** Golden Boys

**Author:** Seadragon

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor

**Rating:** Pg-13

**Warning:** Contains slash. Also abuse, death, foul language. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Summary:** The two voices faded into the blackness, along with their owners, who had unknowingly just decided the fate of two people. It was a scary thing, to think that your life could be changed before you were even born. But it was done, and now they could only wait.

-----

**Chapter 1:** _Rope and Rule Breaking_

-----

"Whoo-oo!"  
  


  
Jack Cavail shook his head. He could hear the cheering and yelling from the corridor by the potions room, and knew there were only two people in this whole school who could raise this much hell. He also knew they were probably not doing anything he wanted a part of.  
  


  
He continued walking and made it to the Potions classroom a little too quickly for his liking. He was returning from a bathroom break, and knew the professor was OBVIOUSLY not still in the classroom, unless.  
  


  
"JAMES POTTER UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!"  
  


  
Jack winced. Yup. He had done it. He turned into the classroom and was greeted with the scene of Remus, flat on his back on Professor McTarvis's desk, with James on top of him. The two were snogging wildly. This alone would have been quite bad. But add the fact that both of them weren't entirely straight.  
  


  
So, the Head Boy, and Gryffindor Prefect, both male, the golden boys of Hogwarts, at least until they opened their mouths, or really did anything at all, were lying on top of the Potions teacher's desk, snogging like mad, putting on a show for the class. And that's all it was. A show. Jack, at least, knew that. The Slytherins in the class didn't, and were watching them with astonishment.  
  


  
Jack sighed. Was there anything these two wouldn't do? Probably not, he thought with regret. He really had the weirdest friends. But it was just his bad luck at being at Hogwarts at the same time as them, because no one else would ever shine while they were around. They really were the Golden Boys. He knew the other two boys in their dorm were very close to mutiny.  
  


  
But Kevin Flinn and Eric Larkeiri had never been very wild, or accepting. Jack often thought they were in Gryffindor because of some weird fluke, either that, or they were masters of deception. Either way, they avoided James, Remus, and Jack at all costs. Not that Jack blamed them, he would probably stay away from them too, and it was most definitely safer.  
  


  
But he hadn't had that choice. He had come here with no friends. And he didn't particularly want to befriend Flinn or Larkeiri. So that had left James and Remus, the golden boys. So he had become friends with them. It was interesting being friends with those two. He knew they kept quite a few things from him, but he didn't mind not knowing. Knowing them, whatever it was, was probably dangerous or illegal, otherwise there would be no point.  
  


  
But now it was time to see what had become of the professor. He didn't really have much hope there, but you never knew. He looked around and winced again.  
  


  
As Jack had feared, Professor McTarvis was tied to a chair at the back of the room, with a blindfold on. He figured there wasn't really much he could be, because James and Remus would kill him if he untied McTarvis, or even took of the blindfold. And when they decided to kill you, you had to watch out. Jack leaned against a wall at the back of the classroom and listened to the catcalls of the students. Someone, he realized, would have to untie McTarvis pretty soon, or it was going to get ugly, er, uglier. But the golden boys could get away with anything, so there was no worry.


	3. Chapter 2: Beatings and Bruises

Title: Golden Boys  
  
Author: Seadragon  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Warning: Contains slash. Also abuse, death, foul language. Don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Summary: The two voices faded into the blackness, along with their owners, who had unknowingly just decided the fate of two people. It was a scary thing, to think that your life could be changed before you were even born. But it was done, and now they could only wait.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 2: Beatings and Bruises  
  
-----  
  
Somewhere far North...  
  
Adrian Cavail was striding around the Castle of Durmstrang. On either side of him, Marshall Cavail, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Evert Prayten followed him. These five, they were in charge here. Anyone else had better watch out. So, they were striding down the upper northwest corridor. They had the upper northwest, the middle northwest, the lower northwest, and the northwest dungeon, as well as all the same for northeast. They were, no doubt, planning their next act of terror on one Sirius Black.  
  
And then he tripped...  
  
The penalty for tripping a Cavail was fierce. Unless, unless you were one Sirius Black. Then, it was horrendous, if you could catch him. All five looked down. At their feet, was Sirius Black. He had no friends here, he didn't fit in. At all. He was accepted into Hogwarts. And he had wanted to go. And that, that was a terrible crime. Of course, his parents had tried to keep it hushed up when he had come to Durmstrang, but like all nasty secrets, it was soon common knowledge.  
  
Add that to the fact that he didn't bow to them, and you had public enemy number one. Usually, he was nowhere to be found, in some secret room. But now, he was sprawled, unconscious, in the upper northwest corridor, perfectly positioned to trip someone. And that someone just happened to be a Cavail.  
  
Adrian Cavail straightened up and glared at the unconscious Black. The other four wordlessly formed a loose circle around him.  
  
"ENEVERATE!"  
  
The aforementioned Sirius Black blinked once, twice, three times... And jumped to his feet. He gripped his wand tightly, so tightly that red and gold sparks started shooting out the end and resting on the six seventh years. Sirius looked at the five boys who were most feared at Durmstrang. Feared by all, but him that is. He treated their hate with a mocking sort of appreciation. He certainly didn't give a shit what they said, but knew they could most definitely beat him at the present moment. After all, you would have to be James Potter to beat five people at once!  
  
But Sirius didn't know this. And neither did they. Which is really to bad, because they would find out soon enough. Actually, none of them really knew who James Potter was. Except that he was the son of the Minister of Magic, and the most powerful wizard, or witch for that matter, in history.  
  
But they didn't know him. And really, it was their loss. Because, maybe, just maybe, they could have prepared themselves for the massacre that would be theirs in about six months. But not likely. But before we forget, back to the upper northwest corridor, where a severe Sirius bashing was about to take place...  
  
"Pay time for all the hell you've given us for the past seven years Black."  
  
Well, he was surrounded, and it didn't look like they were going to let him go anytime soon. Sirius wasn't sure how he knew that. Maybe it was the way they were glaring at him, the way they had him backed against a wall, or maybe, it was the way Adrian Cavail had his wand raised, and pointed straight at his heart. But all in all, Sirius didn't know how he knew, because for a moment, he didn't know anything at all.  
  
And at about that time, two owls took flight from the exact same place, the exact same time, in exact opposite directions. A few things were about to change forever, if, that is, they lived long enough... 


	4. Chapter 3: Letters and Detentions

**Title:** Golden Boys

**Author:** Seadragon

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor

**Rating:** Pg-13

**Warning:** Contains slash. Also abuse, death, foul language. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Summary:** The two voices faded into the blackness, along with their owners, who had unknowingly just decided the fate of two people. It was a scary thing, to think that your life could be changed before you were even born. But it was done, and now they could only wait.

-----

**Chapter 3:** _Letters and Detentions_

-----

"Hey! James! Watch out!" Remus shouted as an owl dropped into his plate of scrambled eggs, spraying them everywhere.

"Watch out for wha- Oh." James, with egg covering him from head to toe, grinned sheepishly at Remus, who had eggs in his hair. "Oh waiter! There seems to be an owl in my eggs!"

Jack grinned. Then looked at the owl currently lying half dead on James's once full plate. "Er, James."

Nothing.

"James."

Still nothing.

"JAMES POTTER YOU BLOODY PRAT!"

Silence.

"Right then. James, there is a howler in your breakfast."

"Oh, uh, Jack, why didn't you just say my name quietly? You didn't have to scream at me."

Jack banged his head on the table.

The first year who was unlucky enough to be sitting next to him edged away quietly.

James picked up the scarlet letter and regarded it curiously.

"Okay, who could this be from...? Mum? No. She's dead, scratch that. Dad? Ditto. No siblings, no cousins. Blegh, this would take to long, no Potters other than me, let's put it that way."

Jack lifted his head off the table and stared at James.

"Why am I friends with you?"

"Because the other boys in our year are anal prats with the imagination and brain capacity of a brick?" Remus offered helpfully.

"That's the one."

"Ministry? No, they stopped pissing me off after the last explosion."

Jack and Remus gave James a look that told him they were considering calling in the men in the pretty white coats.

He ignored them.

By now, the Howler was smoking around the edges.

"Teachers? Hmm, possibly. Guess there's only one way to find out..." James swiped the letter from his plate and flicked a bit of egg that was currently being fried off it. He tore it open and waited.

**_"JAMES POTTER! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? TYING YOUR TEACHER UP AND WRECKING UTTER HAVOC! YOU HAVE NEVER OBEYED THE RULES OF THIS SCHOOL, NOT SINCE YOU FIRST SET EYES ON IT! YOU AND MR. LUPIN ARE A DISGRACE! YES MR. LUPIN! I KNOW YOU WERE INVOLVED. POTTER, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AN EXAMPLE TO THE YOUNGER STUDENTS AS HEAD BOY, AND ENFORCE THE RULES, NOT SHATTER THEM INTO TINY PIECES! WHAT SORT OF EXAMPLE ARE YOU SETTING NOW? YOU AND MR. LUPIN HAVE DETENTION, TONIGHT, AND EVERY OTHER NIGHT THIS WEEK! SEPARATE DETENTION! AND DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!"_**

James grinned. "Teachers. Definitely."

"You don't say?" Jack said dryly, glancing up at the Head Table, where McGonagall was glaring at James.

And that was when a second letter fluttered down, this time into his glass of milk.

"Oh honestly! How am I supposed to stay alive if all my food is ruined by bits of bloody parchment!"


	5. Chapter 4: Late For the Last Time

**Title:** Golden Boys

**Author:** Seadragon

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor

**Rating:** Pg-13

**Warning:** Contains slash. Also, abuse, death, and foul language. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Summary:** The two voices faded into the blackness, along with their owners, who had unknowingly just decided the fate of two people. It was a scary thing, to think that your life could be changed before you were even born. But it was done, and now they could only wait.

-----

**Chapter 4:** _Late for the Last Time_

-----

When Sirius Black stumbled into breakfast late the next morning, no one took any notice. When he tripped and ran into another student, no one took any notice. When he nearly collapsed in the middle of the room, no one took any notice. When he took his seat at the farthest end of the table, away from everyone else, no one took any notice. Never mind the fact that one of his arms was in a sling, he had one black eye, and a new scar cutting through his left eyebrow. They had long since learned to ignore this character, as he did to them.

But this wasn't any different from any other day. He was used to being ignored. And, he usually came into the dining hall for the morning meal bloodied up in some way, shape, or form. This was becoming routine to him after almost seven years in Durmstrang.

But today was a _little_ different.

It wasn't different in the way that he wasn't completely beaten. It was different in the fact that this would be the _last_ time he hobbled into rooms, late, and broken. It was different in the way, that, for the first time in his life, Sirius Black would have some semblance of freedom.

Key word there: _semblance_.

As the owls came flying in, he busied himself with eating. As usual, he would get the day to day update from his mother and the warnings from his father. He had stopped reading them two days into his first year. They weren't exactly dying to hear from him, so when his replies never came, it didn't worry them, at all.

Sirius would have liked a normal life. To have had a normal family.

But instead, he had been born into a family that couldn't stand the sight of him. A family that cared only for blood. A family that would rather turn out one of their own then go against their code. _Toujours Pur_, always pure. Apparently, he didn't exactly follow that guideline.

But he didn't have the choice to leave them. He had no where else to go, so, he was stuck with them, and at this school, until the end of the year. Which, suddenly seemed all too far away, as it was only the end of October. He wouldn't graduated from this hell on earth for another eight months, with a two week sojourn at his parents' house, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Something he _really _wasn't looking forward to. 

He had given up on trying to stay at school for the holidays, his parents always demanded he return home, to make sure he wasn't enjoying himself. Well, they needn't worry. He could no more make friends here then he could throw himself off the Eiffel Tower and survive to tell the tale. Though, too much more of this, and he wouldn't worry about surviving the fall.

The student closest to him, a naïve first year and his friends, who had yet to learn to stay away from the youngest Black, and the only left in the school, were watching him curiously, trying to figure out who he was, and why he was all alone. He was about to tell them to mind their own business when they were distracted when a huge barn owl carrying a red letter landed in front of them. 

Sirius chuckled at their gasps of horror, and turned back to his own breakfast, ignoring the screeches of the Howler. Lord knows he had gotten more than enough himself. Why, he was practically immune to the sound of his mother's voice, echoing all over the place. After all, he went through it for at least three months of every year. There is only some much one can take before it doesn't bother them any more.

He ignored the two identical owls, both black Horned owls, carrying identical black envelopes with the name _Sirius Black_ burned into the front in red. He had gotten letters from these exact owls for longer than he could remember. The owls had given up on him, almost as quickly as he had given up on an escape from this place, that being years ago. They dropped their letters beside his plate of eggs and flew off again. At least _he_ won't starve to death.

Another reason today was different, for the first time in seven years, three owls, instead of two, landed in front of Sirius Black.


	6. Chapter 5: Explanations and Disappointme...

**Title:** Golden Boys

**Author:** Seadragon

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor

**Rating:** Pg-13

**Warning:** Contains slash. Also abuse, death, foul language. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Summary:** The two voices faded into the blackness, along with their owners, who had unknowingly just decided the fate of two people. It was a scary thing, to think that your life could be changed before you were even born. But it was done, and now they could only wait.

-----

**Chapter 5:** _Explanations and Disappointments_

-----

"What does this mean?!" James Potter shouted, the Headmaster not even flinching. When the Head Boy had nearly passed out at the table, going so white he rivaled the ghosts, Dumbledore had called him to his office so James could tell him why.

Whatever he had expected, it certainly wasn't this.

James had thrust the letter in his face, and had proceeded to scream as loud as was possible. Already he could feel himself going deaf. It wouldn't be long before someone came to check if James had killed him. It would be a welcome relief. After all, he didn't doubt that the boy could, if he really tried.

He actually didn't know what the letter meant, or where it had came from. But they would have to find out, it looked serious. He read it again, not quite believing the words that were settled neatly on the page.

_Mr James Finn Potter__,_

_We, Finn Mascelli Potter, and __Artemureus Harmond Black, have arranged for your marriage to _**Sirius Abscador Black**_. _**He**_ will be arriving at your school_, **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_, from _**Durmstrang Institute**_, tomorrow. You cannot get out of this. Further details can be found in the books; The Potter History, The Book of the Blacks, The Book of Gold, Purebloods Through the Ages, Wizards, Witches, and Arranged Marriages, A Binding Pact, and, The Final Understanding._

_Sincerely,_

_Finn Mascelli Potter_

Finn Mascelli Potter

_Artemureus Harmond Black_

Artemureus Harmond Black

_P.S.- We wish you all the best._

He read it. Re-read it. And read it again. He had known things like this happened once upon the time, but not in recent years. Which meant this had been pre-planned, and by pre-planned, he meant years, and years, and years before.

"I'm sorry James, I don't know what to say. I do, however, know who these people are." Dumbledore said, re-reading the names at the bottom. "And I believe we have these books in the school library, including the only copy in existence of The Potter History."

James stopped mid-rant to stare at his Headmaster.

"Is that all you have to say? I have to marry a _guy_, and that's _all_ you have to say?!"

"Uh, James?" He got the boy's attention again and offered him a weak smile. "Tell me, why exactly did you receive a Howler this morning?"

James threw a lamp at him.

Apparently this was a touchy subject.

"Well who are they then?"

"Excuse me?" He looked at the teenager with a weird look on his face. He had gone from a rage-filled, lamp throwing boy, to a calm, rational boy. It was a little frightening.

"You said you knew who they were." He said calmly, nodding at the letter he still held in his hand.

"Well, Finn Potter is your grandfather, and Artemureus Black was his life-long rival. Actually, the Potters and the Blacks have been enemies for hundreds of years." Dumbledore said, the hate had been legendary when he was a child.

"Then why wouldn't I know about it?! I am the only living Potter!"

"Exactly, you're the only one left. Your parents and all your family died when you were young. You were just never told, so the hatred died." Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. "And Sirius Black, he was down for Hogwarts, but his parents shipped him off to Durmstrang instead. In fact, your friend Jack has two brothers at Durmstrang. Adrian and Marshall, I believe."

James looked slightly surprised. "I didn't know Jack had brothers."

"Oh yes," Dumbledore said. "And three sisters too. Slightly younger, they were sent to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. He was the only one in the family who came to Hogwarts."

James finally realized that he and Remus weren't the only ones keeping secrets in the Gryffindor House, though theirs were probably the most dangerous.

"All I can suggest though, is to read those books they listed, maybe it will tell you something more about this."

James nodded, took the letter back, and turned to leave.

"And James?" He turned around again to look at the Headmaster. "I'm sorry."

James sighed and walked out, letter in hand. Some things just weren't fair, and this was definitely one of them.


	7. Chapter 6: Who I Am

**Title:** Golden Boys

**Author:** Seadragon

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor

**Rating:** Pg-13

**Warning:** Contains slash. Also abuse, death, foul language. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Summary:** The two voices faded into the blackness, along with their owners, who had unknowingly just decided the fate of two people. It was a scary thing, to think that your life could be changed before you were even born. But it was done, and now they could only wait.

-----

**Chapter 6:** _Who I Am_

-----

Sirius Black.

Who was he?

Why him?

Why at all?

Had they thought this a game? Arranging people's futures for them? Well it wasn't, it was the furthest thing from a game.

James Potter sighed with disgust, and dropped the book he had been reading back onto the table. Well, he hadn't really been reading it. He must have looked at the first sentence at least twenty times without even seeing.

What right did these people have to organize his life? Wasn't he his own person, in charge of his own future? He could make it, or break it. That's what the teachers said anyway, when he caused trouble in class.

But what did they know? They couldn't change this, or stop it.

Dumbledore had sent for Sirius Black, offering no explanation other than he had to come. Durmstrang had been only too happy to comply. They were so eager to be rid of him that they had started preparing for his departure as soon as they received Dumbledore's letter.

James picked up another book from his large pile, and opened it to the middle. The library was silent for a middle, and then-

"Whap!"

The book had been thrown across the room, and had collided with a tapestry. The librarian shot him a dirty look, but stopped there.

No one crossed James Potter when he was in a mood like this. Not if they valued their lives.

James scowled. Sirius Black was due to arrive in about an hour, and he was not looking forward to it at all. This was the only thing he could do to pass the time though.

He had tried to play Quidditch earlier, but had to stop after he put the opposing Seeker in the Hospital Wing. He had then gone on a prank spree with Remus and Jack, but had given up on that after he destroyed the Transfiguration room when he lost his temper.

The Library had been all that was left that wouldn't cause harm to himself, his fellow students, or the castle.

Remus and Jack had made some pathetic excuse for ditching him, something about an essay they had to write, that they had left to the last minute. It was so obvious it was just an excuse, for one, Remus _never_ left homework to the last minute. And two, they were in the same classes. There were no essays. You would think they could be a little more inventive.

Apparently not. They had made their excuse, and run. He couldn't blame them really, he wouldn't want to spend time with himself right now either. Another sigh and all the books on his table floated back to their respective shelves.

Resting his head on the desk, he closed his eyes. He was James Potter. He was supposed to be all powerful. But one letter had taken away any control he had ever had over his life. If he was so great, why was this happening to him?

When he died, he would have a few words to say to Messrs Artemureus Black and Finn Potter.

How he managed to fall asleep at a time like this was beyond him, but that was what he did. Everybody in the Library was fortunately wise enough to stay quiet, and well away from him.

- - - - -

James Potter.

Everyone knew who he was. No question there. There had been celebrations the day he was born.

But who was he really?

He had to be somewhat normal. Everyone was. He couldn't just be the hero, always there to save the day, at no personal gain.

Being a hero made for a lonely life.

Or so Sirius thought as he sat alone on the Hogwarts Express. He had been dumped at the station several hours ago by a professor, and had been on the train ever since. He was no happier about this arrangement than James, but he had no other choice.

At least he got to leave Durmstrang. _Somebody_ here had to like him, they couldn't all hate him. He couldn't blame James for hating him though. He knew that the boy probably did, just as he hated him.

How could he not? He had received a letter telling him he must marry this boy he had never met, all because their grandfathers had decided to have a little fun at their expense. It most certainly wasn't fair, and could never be.

No one should have that kind of control over another.

What he didn't realize was that it was all too common. Did he think that James Potter wanted to have to save the world? Did he think that people wanted to be killed by a monster?

Unfortunately, no one ever thought about that. They just left people to do their jobs. Whether that be teach, heal, or save the world.


End file.
